Jade's Future Pride
by kissinghollie
Summary: Jade goes to Forks to help her cousin Bella after a terrible break up and discovers that their Grandmother's bedtime stories are more than just stories. ***Please read the Author's Note before you begin!***


**Author's Note:** This is something that I started one day just to get the story out of my mind. It's been over a year ago since I wrote this start and I'm not sure if I will continue it or not in the future. That being said if there are any interested author's that would like to take this start and run with it, let me know and I will gladly give the go ahead as long as I'm credited with the first chapter. I would even give up my ideas where I saw this going. Any interested parties just PM me.

 **Chapter One**

 **Jade's POV**

"Jade, could you come up here please," my dad, Jason West, requested from the top of the stairs that led down to my rooms. Ugh, he must be in a slightly tolerable mood to actually say please. Since my mom passed away when I was 8, we've barely been on speaking terms let alone maintaining a decent relationship. So my repeated requests to have the basement converted to my own dark lair (read small comfy apartment) was met with little to no resistance. That meant we had to interact even less, which suited us both just fine.

"What?" I said after I was seated in front of my dad in his own dark lair (read his always stuffy home office). I avoided this room most of all, even though I tended to avoid all of the upper levels that concealed my personal space. Hell, I had an exterior exit that allowed me to avoid the whole damn house if I wanted. But this room contained too many _emotions_ for me. His work that was more important than I was, the pictures of my mother that he kept only in here so his many girlfriends never questioned him about her, but most importantly the life altering announcements that I've received in this room. The accident that took my mom, his first new girlfriend discussion, my pleading to enter Hollywood Arts, and the many lectures about throwing my life away on my dreams of directing, writing, acting, and singing. Unfortunately, my sense of foreboding was telling me this will be another discussion to add to the list.

"I just got off the phone with Charlie, and he has asked for your help with Bella. Seems that she's slipped into some type of depression because some boy left her. He wanted to know if you could come for a visit to try and talk to her. So since your summer break is coming up next week, I've decided that you will spend the summer there. Now, before you start your usual snide unpleasantness, I've already rented out a house not far from theirs and a rental car will be waiting for you at the airport. You'll be allowed to take two of your _**female**_ friends, providing you have any. Expenses will be covered and I have a debit card for you to one of your trusts that I've granted early access to plus I added substantial funds to help cover any costs. Please, don't argue with me on this. You have two days to get me the information for your friends so travel arrangements can be made."

Once he finished his spill, he looked back at the stack of files in front of him effectively dismissing me. Now, I know your thinking to yourself, 'Why did Jade West of all people, not put up a fight?' Well, quiet simply put, I need this as much as Bella. Let me explain a little first, so you understand where I'm coming from.

Charlie is my dad's older brother. They have the same mother, Elizabeth Marie Swan West nee Lions, but different fathers. My uncle Charlie's dad, Johnathan Charles Swan, died a few years before my grandmother Elizabeth, married my granddad, William Jason West. So Bella is my first cousin. We even share some of the same characteristics as our grandmother, the pale skin, bright colored eyes, and dark brown hair, even though I have dyed my own locks black since I last saw Bella when I visited for a few days in Phoenix when her mom married that boy-toy of hers. We email constantly and call a few times every few weeks to keep up but last I heard from her she was dating this douche bag Edward something or another. He seemed a little too controlling for my tastes from what she told me but my last few calls and emails have gone unanswered. I wasn't concerned because I know how time consuming relationships can be.

At first, she seemed to only be interested in him because of how he tried to act all distant and secretive with his _'we_ _really_ _shouldn't be friends'_ crap. Then she said that he was a mystery to solve and that drew her to him and his family, especially his older bitchy sister who apparently wanted nothing to do with her. Well, that's what _ **I**_ seemed to notice anyway. I mean seriously, she complained one minute about the bitchy one avoiding her and gushed over her beauty the next, but whatever, she'll realize these things about herself soon enough I hope. She bounced ideas off me like crazy and well, most of her theories were out there let me tell you. Of course, I threw in a few horror related ones just to make her see how crazy some of hers actually were, even though her descriptions intrigued and worried me. Hell, I'd believe that _'cold ones'_ crap from her tribal book on _'werewolves'_ we discussed over her radioactive spiders and governmental super serum gone wrong theories any day. I mean our grandmother raised us listening to stories about our descendants turning into large predators when around the walking dead every time we visited so I was used to horror stories early in my childhood. But Bella said that the truth didn't bother her once she figured it out and it really wasn't a big deal to her so I dropped it figuring it was just her way of not wanting me to rag her about anything when she switched to my problems of the heart.

She is the only one that I've dared to discuss my recent revelations concerning Vega with. As you know, I've seemed to hate Vega from day one. The only problem with that is that it's a little more complicated. Yes, I hate to admit it but my hate has evolved into something that scares the living hell out of me. With Bella's help, I realized that my hate was slowly changing into like, closely gaining on that other dreaded _L-word_. With my final break-up from Beck, my newly acknowledged feelings for Vega, and now Bella's depression it seems like getting away is in order. My only dilemma is that my only two female friends are Cat and Vega.

Well, really they'd be my only real choices anyways. Beck will be visiting his Canadian family this summer, plus our recent break is permanent and I wouldn't want to give him false hope, so he's out. Andre is stuck with his crazy ass grandma every summer. Robbie is, well, Robbie and has his hand up that puppet's ass all the damn time and I'd kill Rex and Robbie if I had to spend any real amount of time with them. While Cat is my best friend, that doesn't make me want to stab her with my scissors any less sometimes for her ditsy-ness act and I also know she is basically on her own this summer since her parents are gone with her brother to his _'special hospital'_ and her roommate Sam is going to visit Carly Shay in Italy. Then of course you see why I'd have problems spending the summer with Vega. However, I don't want to be away from her all summer either and take the chance of some dumb-ass guy worming his way into her graces. She's already informed us that they've no special plans this summer because her parents work almost as much as my dad it seems.

So once I had myself secured back in my rooms and had written out the information my dad would need to make the travel arrangements, I decided to get ready for bed so I can mentally prepare myself for tomorrow, when I'd inform Cat and Vega of their summer plans. Since everyone knows, I don't really ask for anything nor do I take no for an answer when I really want something.

* * *

"Cat!" I yelled as I walked into the hallway and noticed her walking off.

"What-y?" she cheered as she spun around and headed towards me.

Once within arms reach I said, "You need to pack your suitcases and be ready to go away for the summer with me the day after school let's out. I'll pick you up that morning at 7 sharp so be ready."

I handed my dad the info this morning at 6 as he was leaving home and he'd already sent an itinerary to my phone by the time I pulled into the school near 8:30. We'll take a plane to Seattle where the rented SUV will be waiting for us to drive to Forks. He got a nice hotel in Seattle for us to stay before the long drive the next day. Once in Forks, I was to visit uncle Charlie at the station to receive the keys to the house and the directions. After that we have 3 months to help Bella and enjoy our freedom mostly unsupervised. I say mostly since uncle Charlie is the police chief and will check up on us from time to time. The only surprise really was that Bella would be staying in the house with us all summer.

"Kay, kay!" Cat replied then cocked her head in that disgustingly cute (not that I'd **ever** use that word out loud) way of hers and asked, "Where are we going Jadey and is it just us?"

"Don't call me that! We're going to Forks, Washington for the summer to visit my cousin and Vega is coming too," I said before I heard her distinctive voice.

"Where am I supposedly going?" Vega asked as I turned around to face her.

I gave her my usual smirk with raised eyebrow combo before giving her a quick once over and took note of how well her outfit showed off her curves and perfectly tan skin before replying, "You're coming with me and Cat for the summer to my cousin's in Forks, Washington. So be packed and ready by 7 the morning after school let's out. NO arguments. My dad's already taken care of the necessary arrangements and is letting your parents know what's up. We have a flight that day at 11am to Seattle where a rental SUV will be waiting, an over night stay in a nice hotel not far from the airport, and then a mind-numbing long ass drive to a boring wet ass town where we have a house for the summer."

"Um, why am _**I**_ going with you and what are we actually going to do?" Vega asked.

Damn, I knew I couldn't just give her the bare minimum like I had Cat, so I told her most of the details to start with and she still has stupid annoying questions.

"Ugh, okay Vega," I started already pinching the bridge of my nose to try and reign in some of my impatience and temper, "it's like this. My uncle called my dad and asked for my help with my cousin who just went through a really bad breakup and is depressed or some shit. I don't really know cause I haven't gotten her to answer my calls or emails lately. We all know _ **I'm**_ not the most patient, understanding, or caring person to start with and frankly you are more suited to this hand holding, feelly disgusting crap than I am. Hell, I reluctantly admit, that I've even turned to you with this type of BS so stop asking stupid questions and just be ready like I told you to damn it. You're getting an all expense paid summer vacation out of the deal away from the older, talent-less Vega so really what more do you need to know?"

"I didn't know you had a cousin or any family really, you actually somewhat like, so forgive me _your_ _highness_ , for my surprise in your willingness to actually help someone. Even though it would have been nice of you to actually ask me to go, I will not turn down a Trina free summer, especially a free one for me, so I'll be ready," replied Tori before she just turned and walked off to her locker with a nice sexy sway in her hips.

Lately, she's shown more backbone towards me and I have to admit it's kinda sexy. My eyes followed her fine ass all the way to her locker before Cat drew my attention by nudging me.

"What?" I questioned distractedly as I turned back to her. She had a cheeky grin on her face as she lowered her voice and answered, "As nice of a view as that is, I'm sure you don't want certain people to know you appreciate it as much as you do." She motioned with her eyes across the hall where Beck was standing with Andre and Robbie, all 3 of whom were looking our way. "I don't know what you're talking about Cat," I glare at her but then realize something, "and why exactly have _**you**_ been looking to know what the view is like?"

Of course I know Cat is not as ignorant or innocent as she seems. We've been best friends since kindergarten but not everyone knows just how much of her personality is just an act.

"Sam and I may have discussed Tori's Latina appeal once or twice," answered Cat as we began walking off to retrieve what I need from my locker.

"And why exactly would that have come up?" I turn my iciest glare towards her to make sure she knows I want the truth now.

"Jade," she starts soothingly, "I have known you almost my whole life and I know more than you give me credit for so lets just pretend that you haven't left me out of the loop regarding your feelings for Tori and cut the crap okay?"

I just glared at her again as I closed my locker and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the janitor's closet. Once the door was closed I lowered my head and started explaining.

"I'm sorry Kitty. I know I haven't talked to you about this but I wasn't really sure myself until recently. Actually, I only admitted it to myself after Bella helped me realize just how much of my supposed hate was actually like bordering on love."

I hated disappointing Cat and even worse hurting her feelings inadvertently. We have our own code regarding the things we could and couldn't get away with while she was her alter ditsy ego but we always talk about the important stuff in our lives when it's just us. So I feel kinda guilty for not discussing this with her yet. She came to me immediately with her attraction towards Sam. Even though they aren't a couple, they do fool around occasionally, and it allowed Cat to discover she was bi at least.

I found myself in her arms with her hugging me tightly before I could even look up to see her reaction when she replied, "Oh Jade, I'm not upset and I know it's hard to discover something like this about yourself and I understand we haven't really had a chance to talk about anything since the breakup but, I know how to read you and I could see the signs you were into Tori before you did I think. So when Sam was planning on asking her out, I discouraged her. Well, I'm not sure how well I done because I'm sure she is still thinking about it."

My head snapped up and I glared at Cat, "That damn blonde better stay away from Vega if she doesn't want a visit from my sharpest scissors to her and her precious butter sock one night. I can't lose her before I even get a shot to show her what she means to me. Hell, I don't even know if she's into girls at all considering the loser boyfriends she's had." I finished somewhat dejectedly.

"Well," Cat started as she backed up and tilted her head to the side and seemed to be thinking, "I know she looks at girls in a more than friendly way sometimes. I've seen her check out a few when she thought she wasn't being watched. You know most people overlook me because of my alter so I notice more than most. Several times I've seen her take subtle glances at you as well, so I'd say you have a more than fair chance but you need to realize that if you don't show interest soon someone else will."

I just stood there and took that info in before answering, "Thanks Cat, that means I have to step up and show her I'm interested in her while we're away _**after**_ we determine she is definitely into girls on the first part of our trip. Listen make sure to pay attention to her subtly on our trip up to Seattle and while at the hotel that night we can come up with a way to bring up people's sexuality or something to see her reaction before I dive headfirst into heartache."

The warning bell rang cutting our conversation short as we headed out to class. Hopefully, the days leading up to our departure would give me a little more incite into Vega and give me a chance to go warn Sam to back off before we have problems.

* * *

On the days leading up to the day of our departure, I had a chance to observe Vega a little more closely. Well, her behavior really, because let's face it, I've studied her looks extensively for the past few months anyways. I did indeed notice her appreciative glances my way but more disappointingly at a few other girls as well. Now, while I can say she appreciates the female form I'm still at a lose as to whether or not she would be interested in pursuing a relationship with one, namely me, so Sam, Cat, and I have came up with several ways to bring up this conversation topic before we reach Forks. Hopefully, we'll get an opening for one, if not as a last resort Sam is going to receive a text that will let her know that she's to play her part. After my visit to Cat's to warn Sam to back the hell off Vega, she helped us come up with ways to get the topic brought up naturally if we see our openings, but as a last resort she is going to call Cat and ask us for _**'advice'**_ about her own attraction for girls.

We're now standing in the airport fixing to board. This morning was a test of my almost none existent patience between Cat's abnormal cheeriness so early in the morning and Vega's stupid talent-less sister trying to come with us by claiming if she couldn't go neither could Tori. Thankfully, after her parents pulled her back inside explaining once again that they've already agreed with my dad on this trip for Tori _**only**_ and my scissors making a brief appearance behind the Vega parent's backs, she gave up.

I've tried being a little nicer to Vega lately but I can't just change over night without drawing suspicion so I've done little things like not being so ganky to her and actually listening without dropping my usual sarcasm every other sentence. I even helped her and Cat with their luggage at check-in and she actually smiled at me with a type of shyness accompanied by a slight blush after she thanked me. It was an encouraging look because I've seen her with it a few times when she was talking with one of her crushes before, especially that dickhead Ryder.

After we board, I notice my chance to get a little alone time with Vega. We have two seats together and one a few rows back. "Vega you take the window seat and Cat you get the one closer to the back since you want to be closer to the restroom right," I say as I give Cat a pointed look. She got the hint fortunately and headed to the back with a giggle of, "Okay Jadey."

"Don't call me that!" I say loudly to her before turning to smirk at Vega. "Looks like your stuck with me Vega."

"That's fine Jade, just don't complain the whole trip and we'll be fine. Actually, I'm glad I didn't get stuck in the back alone like Cat since I get a little nervous flying." 

"You looked fine when you were video chatting to work on that paper." I said as we settled in and buckled up.

"Yeah, cause I was distracted with that assignment and Trina is a distraction unto herself," she answered with an exasperated sigh. "She stole Perez Hilton's camera on that trip before we landed."

"I swear, I don't know how you live with the talent-less older Vega. I'd have stabbed her years ago if I was you. Don't worry I'll try to keep your mind occupied. We can take the time to get to know a little more about each other before we get to the house."

She gives me that shy little smile again before answering, "Thanks Jade, I'd like that, but now cut the crap and tell me why you're being civil towards me."

I notice her shy smile was replaced now with a look that says I'm serious about this.

"Look Vega, we're going to be seeing a whole lot of each other this summer in close proximity and I just want you to get the chance to see that I'm not a total gank like everyone believes."

"I already know that Jade. I've seen a different you a few times but I don't understand why now? You've hated me since day one."

I sigh this is getting heavy and close to somewhere I'm not really sure I'm ready to go just yet.

"Look Tori, I don't hate you okay. I just...that first day put yourself in my shoes okay. You were all the rage after your performance, so what do I walk in on but the new talented hot chick rubbing on my boyfriend. I know _now_ it was innocent but _then_ I didn't so I did what I do best and went on the offense. After that, it just seemed like you just waltzed in and took over without even trying. My friends, parts that would usually have been mine with no contest, and I could see Beck was into you whether you was interested or not."

"Jade, I never was and never will be interested in Beck. He's just my friend like Andre will always be just my friend no matter how much he wants otherwise. I think Sikowitz cast me over you so that he could push me to try and catch up with everyone else and not because I was better than you. I don't know anyone at HA better than you."

I don't think I was supposed to hear that last comment since she mumbled it after dropping her head and cutting the eye contact we shared.

"I know that. I have a confession." She looked back up with clear curiosity now. "I saw Beck try to kiss you before the PMA's and I heard what you said. I knew then that I had nothing to worry about from you but I also knew that the relationship I had with Beck was truly over. I always felt there was something missing or wrong with our relationship but he was familiar and safe."

"How did you see all that? And I know what you mean, none of my relationships have ever felt right really, well except Alex." She had a sad little expression at the mention of Alex.

 _Who the hell was Alex?_ Was all I could think but I answered, "Cat forgot to close the video chat you guys were on so I saw and heard everything. Thank you by the way, it meant a lot to me to hear you stand up for me as a friend even though I always denied and pushed you away. I'd like to use this trip to start over if you want?"

"I'd like that. So tell me about your cousin?"

After that Vega and I passed the flight discussing Bella and the things I knew about her past relationship with that dickhead. I explained everything I knew and didn't hide the suspicions Bella had or the fact that I was a little worried about what she actually found out. I even told her some of the stories our grandmother had told us when were young after I told her about Bella finding that tribal book on the so called _'cold ones'_ and _'werewolves_ '. Of course there was the time, we had a little turbulence that she gripped my hand to help calm herself and she didn't let go till _**way**_ after, when I think she realized that she had been rubbing my hand with the pad of her thumb. All in all, it was an interesting flight.

* * *

Baggage claim and picking up the rented SUV surprisingly didn't take long at all, so we reached the hotel an hour after our flight landed. We took our small overnight bags and checked in easily. Now, we're stepping off the elevator to our floor and I have to say my dad sure didn't skimp on anything so far. This is a nice hotel for an overnight stay, the flight wasn't terrible, and the SUV is a new 4 door 4WD model in black no less. After we reach our room and open the door, I'm still impressed with my dad's planing and that's hard to do usually.

"This is nice," Vega says as she sits on the couch after sitting her bag down.

The room is a small suite with a couch, chair, desk, and entertainment center across from a small kitchenette with mini fridge, microwave, sink, and counter space. I step into the next room and discover a double vanity across from a door that conceals the toilet, bath tub, and shower stall. After a quick glance, I step back out and open the folding doors that lead to the bedroom apparently. It has two double beds separated by a nightstand, two large dressers, and a TV as well as the normal amenities.

"Jadey, there's only two beds." Cat states as she walks in behind me.

"Yeah, I see that Cat." I give her a curious look as I see her throw a wink my way before throwing her bag on the closest one. "I claim this one to myself since I get the night terrors and you know what happens when anyone is too close to me when I have those. I don't want to hurt you or Tori accidentally."

Vega had followed Cat and walks over to place her bag on the other bed before saying, "That's okay with me if it's okay with you Jade."

"Yeah sure whatever, but I can always bunk on the sofa if you want it to yourself."

"No, it's okay you need to actually rest before what you describe as a long ass boring drive tomorrow."

"Okay, that's fine with me but right now I think we should head out and find some grub because I'm starving."

I walk back out to the lounge area and grab the room key and my wallet before rushing them out the door. We found a nice little cafe' not far from the hotel, and then spent sometime just walking around the little shops and stuff nearby before we headed back in for the night. Now, I'm laying in bed and Cat has already passed out after the long day we've had.

Soon as we got back to the room she called dibs on the shower and left me and Vega alone. At first I was confused to receive a text from Cat, since she just walked into the bathroom but then as I read it I understood. _Sam said she has no signal and will have to put off the plan till tomorrow or whenever she gets a good enough signal. Sorry, maybe you can find a lead in later._ After that I called dibs next, and saw Vega with this cute little pout but she knew better than to argue with me. We just clicked on the TV and waited our turns.

I lay here in my usual nightwear of a black tank and boy shorts as I hear the door close signaling Vega is finally done. I think my eyes are about pop out my head as I see her walk towards the bed. She's wearing a pair of purple PINK ruffle sleep shorts and a white tank top. The colors make her tan skin standout and it hugs her curves so sinfully I'd be hard if I were a guy. She's towel drying her hair so I take the time to memorize everything I can about her in this moment. God, she's gorgeous is all that I can think. After she brushes out her hair she proceeds to torture me more by rubbing lotion into her tantalizingly long legs before she makes her way over to the bed and sits besides me with her back propped up on the headboard.

"What time are we leaving in the morning?" Vega asks as she looks at me as I sit up and copy her position.

I turn my head and reply, "I set the alarm for 9 since we have to be out by 11. If we head out then we should reach Forks around 3 according to my phone's GPS. Plenty of time to see uncle Charlie and unpack the SUV before heading over to see Bella."

"Does she know she's staying the summer with us yet?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's supposed to be a surprise or something to help her with this depression crap she has going on. That dickhead better hope I never run into him if it's as bad as it seems."

"I've never seen you care this much for anyone's feeling besides Cat a few times."

"We lived closer together for a time when her crazy mom moved them near LA to be closer to some douche she was dating when we were in elementary. She would spend a lot of time at our house and we became close so after they moved again we talked a few times a week and emailed almost every day until recently when she stopped answering my calls or emails. I thought she was just busy with that dick and her new relationship that I didn't worry but now I wish I had called uncle Charlie to make sure. Maybe I could've helped sooner or something, I don't know it's just a feeling I have that something isn't right with all this. I know I sound paranoid but her descriptions about him and that family always set me on edge for some reason."

"Well, we'll find out more tomorrow afternoon. Do you want me and Cat to come with when you first go over to see her?"

"I think it'd be better to go alone. You and Cat can unpack and stuff if that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine and I think it'd be overwhelming for all of us to show up unannounced if she's as bad as you think. Anyway, I'm sure me and Cat will get to know her by the time the summer is up. I'll do whatever I can to help Jade. I know this means a lot to you."

"Thanks Vega. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but sure go ahead. I'll answer if I can."

"Earlier, on the plane, you mentioned that no relationship felt right since Alex. Who and when was that?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked thoughtful for a minute but then squared her shoulders, looked at me then answered, "Alex was my first real relationship. It lasted until right before I transferred to HA. We were friends in middle school and started dating at the beginning of our Freshman year. The breakup was hard on me and one of the reasons I agreed to transfer since it would give me a new start."

"What do you mean it was hard on you and fresh start from what?"

"Well," she hesitated a minute and looked down at where she was playing with the hem of her top before continuing in a soft voice, "when we first started dating we didn't tell anyone. It was new for both of us and Alex didn't like attention really. I thought it was going great. I mean I had all my firsts with Alex you know, first date, first kiss, and my first time. Then things got difficult when people started figuring out just how close we were and asking questions. Alex decided it was too much and broke it off but not before denying everything and spreading lies."

I saw how upsetting this was for her and wanted to kill this asshole Alex. He not only hurt Tori but he dated and slept with her too and for that alone I want to shove my scissors up his ass.

"Well, he's an idiot. Sure it's nerve wrecking to start to date someone but that shouldn't mean you hide away. Then to ditch you and talk shit after it comes out like he was ashamed that he was dating you was a fucking cowardly thing to do. He should have been proud and ready to show the world you were his. I mean half the guys at HA have thrown themselves at you at least once. He didn't deserve you Vega and if he couldn't see what a great thing he had he was stupid also."

"Um Jade," she took a deep breath and released it before looking back up to meet my eyes with a scared but determined look on her face, "Alex is a girl. She was scared to let people know because of that and then she claimed that I was always trying to get with her and stuff like that when people started to notice how much time we spent together and how close we were. She spread awful rumors and lies about me to cover up her own secrets."

I was shocked and pissed that this bitch had Vega but also a little relieved that now I know I at least have a chance. I noticed she was fidgeting a little and looked scared and nervous so I decided to make sure she understood this wasn't something that was going to bother me. I pulled her into a hug and held her a moment before pulling back and placing my hands on her shoulders and watched as she looked everywhere but at me.

"Tori, look at me please."

I think the tone of my voice and the use of her first name shocked her enough that she didn't fight it long and finally looked at me with those chocolate pools she calls eyes so full of sadness.

"Then she was an idiot. Sure it was bound to draw attention and not all of it good but if she cared enough about you then she would have stuck by you. It was her own shortcomings and nothing wrong with you that caused all that, okay? Hell, I would've screamed it from the roof tops that you was mine and dared anyone to mess with you. She didn't deserve you and I'm sorry she hurt you like that. Were you scared to let anyone know? Is that why I never heard of this bitch before? And what about all the losers you've dated since, I mean what was that with Danny?"

"You really mean that? You don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind. I'm bi actually, I think, just so you know that nothing you have told me will make me think any different of you or that I'll tell anyone your secrets. I've only told Bella, Cat, and Sam that I like girls too. I actually only realized this myself this past year and it's one of the reasons that I know my relationship with Beck is truly over. Hell, I'm not sure I'll ever date another guy it depends on how my first experience with a girl goes but I feel like once I have that experience I'll never look at another guy again. Now, what about Danny and the other losers?"

She just looked at me before sighing and leaning back against the headboard breaking my hold on her shoulders so I settled back beside her and turned my head to face her as I listened.

"Danny asked me out after Alex started spreading lies about me. I know it was only so he could get in my pants but I knew I needed to at least appear to be into guys, which I so totally ain't by the way, so I dated him. He is the only guy that I have ever slept with. I knew I was a total lesbian afterwards when I got home and got sick because of it, and I know I only really did it cause I knew he'd tell his buddies and the rumors might stop. I kissed him because he said he'd tell Cat about Alex and I if I didn't give him what he wanted. I just made sure Cat seen so that she'd see he was a dick. I didn't want to hurt her but I didn't want to go through what I went through at my old school either if it got out at HA. Ryder and Steven was just covers really."

"Cat wouldn't have told your secret but I'm glad you wanted to look out for her. She's my best friend and I hope she shows you who she really is this summer but that's her decision to make so don't ask me anything about it, okay? And HA is a freaking arts school Tori, in LA for God's sake, half the student body is in the LGBT community somehow, it wouldn't be like your old school and besides you have friends that would stand by your side if you did come out. Of course, you'd be breaking a lot of hearts but it'd be okay."

"Thanks Jade. I'll think about what you said and I'm definitely going to tell Cat all this tomorrow on our drive. Can I ask you something kinda personal?" She was biting her lip again and if she didn't quite it soon I'm not sure I wouldn't take a bite out of it myself but I kept my tone even and answered. "Sure Vega, I mean you just poured you soul out to me so I think I can handle a few personal questions."

"How did you realize that you liked girls when you've only been with Beck?"

"I've always noticed girls, even before I started dating Beck I wondered about my sexuality. As time went on I noticed that I paid more attention to someone else then I did Beck and they happened to be a girl. I started noticing that when I was having sex with Beck my mind always drifted to this other persons features and my mind supplied the needed images to just get through it. But I knew that was unfair to Beck so when we broke up I knew it was for the best as I didn't love him the same anymore."

"Thanks for being honest and open with me Jade. It means a lot to me and I hope to see this side of you more often. Now, I'm getting tired and I know it'll be a long day tomorrow so why don't we at least try to get some sleep."

"Sure Vega, goodnight," I say before clicking off the lamp and rolling over to face away from Vega only to hear her reply with, "Goodnight, Jade."

* * *

The next day started off great if you ask me. I woke up before the alarm and noticed that Vega had rolled over sometime during the night and spooned up behind me with her arm draped over my stomach. So sue me okay, of course I just laid there and drowned in the feeling until she woke-up right before the alarm and made a subtle move to place some space between us. I rolled over when the alarm went off and acted like it was no big deal so she didn't freak out over it.

After we got ready, we checked out and had breakfast at the same little cafe' before we got on the road to Forks. True to her word Vega told Cat the story of why she kissed Danny and all about Alex. Cat was fine with it like I knew she would be and even started to let Tori see the real her more than her ditsy alter. I think Vega had always suspected Cat put on a good act most of the time cause she took the serious Cat quite well. So before we knew it the drive had passed and I was pulling up at the police station to see uncle Charlie.

"I'm here to see Charlie Swan," I told the lady at the receptionist desk.

"Can I ask why _you_ need to see the Chief?"

Oh this lady was pissing me off. She looked me over and I saw she thought I was trouble, maybe I should've let Cat and Vega come in after all. I bet she wouldn't have looked at me like I was a gang member with those two with me.

"Look lady, can you just cut the bull and tell the Chief his _**niece**_ is here," I smirked at here when she realized she was given the wrong girl attitude.

"Sorry, he's expecting you so go on back."

Bitch says after I glare at her once more before I stomp off to his office. I knock on the door and hear him call for me to enter. As he sees its me, he jumps up and gives me quick once over and smiles before I hear, "Well, I see why Jason said to keep an eye on you while you was here. He always hated anything that didn't fit his mold of normal and baby girl you are definitely not normal." Then he burst out laughing with me.

"Thanks, Uncle Charlie, I almost forgot that you got all the charm and wit out of you two. I'm just glad you never changed."

Charlie knew all about me actually. Grandmother always kept him in the loop until she passed away last year. He wasn't surprised that I was always described as a 'bitchy goth chick' since every time I visited Grandmother he stopped by to visit. Hell, he taught me to fight, of course he called it self defense but that's just the cop in him I guess.

We spent a few minutes catching up, in which he informed me that Bella was like a zombie basically. All she did was sleep, cry, and fake the motions of life, then I mentioned my friends were outside waiting so he hurried and handed me the directions and keys for the house. I promised to spend sometime with him when he was off next and he let me know Grandmother had left a box of things for me and Bella but we had to be together to receive it. Apparently, she made him promise that it would only be given to us together and that it was for Bella and my eyes only. Now, I'm curious but I know it can wait till after we're settled and I've had a chance to talk to Bella.

The house was really, really nice. It was a little ways out of town but not that far from Charlie's. It was set back off the main road a good ways though so it was surrounded by trees. It was two story, had a three car garage attached, with a wrap around porch. It wasn't huge by LA standards but it was by Forks standards. The inside was amazing as well. It had a huge kitchen with fully stocked fridge and pantry and was equipped with stainless appliances. There was an island bar with seating for six on one side and a work area on the other and across from that was a breakfast nook that held a table for six too. The living room was large as well with two sofas, a few overstuffed chairs, throw rugs over hard wood, fireplace, and a nice entertainment center with a 60inch flat screen. The bottom floor also held a study and a half bath. The upstairs had a master bedroom with a very large en-suite. There were two other bedrooms each with its own en-suite as well. The last room on this floor seemed to be a library as it held floor to ceiling bookshelves stocked full and a few loungers scattered around.

After we had a look around we grabbed our bags out the SUV and stacked them at the foot of the stairs before taking seats in the living room.

"Okay, there's three bedrooms and four of us. What do you propose we do?" I asked after they had gotten comfortable.

"Depends, do you think Bella will want to room with you or have her own room? I mean this is really supposed to be about us helping her right." Tori asked me.

"Well, I'd like my own room if it's okay. I really do have nightmares frequently about the accident we were in that messed up my brother and would hate to impose that on anyone," Cat spoke up next. "If you two don't mind having to share the big room, that's if Bella decides she wants her own as well."

"I don't mind sharing with Bella or you Vega but what about you?"

"I don't mind sharing with you, or her if you want the other single room and she doesn't want to be alone," replied Tori. "So I'll hold off my unpacking and just help Cat until you get back from Bella's and we see what she needs okay."

Now, I don't mind sharing a room with Tori, Cat, or Bella, but the idea of sticking Vega and Bella in their own room doesn't sound good to me _at all_. I know Bella seems messed up now but Vega will make it her goal to fix her and that will bring them close I'm sure and let's face it, Vega is gorgeous and I know Bella has the same attraction to girls as I do even though she probably hasn't realized it yet. She always went on about how beautiful that bitchy sister was and even though she knows I like Vega, Vega doesn't know that and I don't want her eyeing up my cousin either. But it really will be Bella's choice.

"Yeah, I'm cool with whatever she decides. I'm going to head out now so that I can see what's up with her. I have my phone if you need anything," and with that I grabbed the keys and headed out.

It had been awhile since I had been to Forks so I followed the GPS and pulled up 15 minutes later outside Uncle Charlie's house. I noticed a red beat up monster of a pick-up parked out front. Must be the one Bella got as a welcome back present. I don't know how she liked that thing but whatever. I walked up to the door and knocked really loud. I noticed nothing has really changed since I was here last. I hear someone coming towards the door before I hear _ **'oh my god Jade'**_ from the other side before the door is pulled open and I'm grabbed in a vise grip by a crying Bella.

"I can't believe you're really here," she says after she finally settles down and steps back to pull me into the house.

"Surprise," I say blandly to which she actually cracks a small smile and says _'same old Jade'_ before pulling me up the stairs and into her room. Now, this room is a little different but it's just because the little girl bed and things are gone and replaced with her grown up junk. After we sit across from each other on the bed with our legs crossed Indian style and our knees touching, we start our talk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, dad banished me for the summer to this deserted wetland of yours because Uncle Charlie called and said you was depressed over that dickhead you were seeing. What happened there? Oh but before we start on the heavy shit, I need to tell you that you're staying in the house dad rented for the summer with me, Cat, and Vega, who are settling in and waiting on us to get your ass packed and back to the house. Now, here's the thing it's got a hell of a sized master and two other bedrooms all with there own en-suite, and Cat called dibs on one of the singles so we're waiting on you to decide if you want to bunk alone, with me, or with Tori, who is waiting on a decision so she can unpack."

She just stares at me for a minute before she gives me a small smirk and replies, "Well, I want to wait and see Tori before I decide whether I want to sleep with her all summer."

I just glare at her with the worst _'I will stab you with my_ _scissors look'_ before she busts out laughing and I can tell it's a genuine laugh and that it's one that's not happened in a while either.

"Very funny, but seriously, if you want to room with me or Vega it's cool."

"Jade, I have _**ALOT**_ to tell you and you may want to lock me in a padded cell when it's over but I hope you can believe me and help me with some of this shit I've ended up in. I promise to tell you all about it but can it wait a few days until I've met Cat and Tori. We may want to include them if you trust them as much as I think you do and I think we _**really**_ need to talk to dad about something Grandmother left us. I have a feeling it will help me explain all this better and make it all easier to believe, well if my guess is right that is."

"Yeah, he mentioned that earlier when I got the keys and directions from him for the house. Dad put all this together with Charlie's blessing so no worries about explaining any of it. Let's just pack your stuff up and you can follow me in your rust bucket back to the house where you can see how gorgeously, sexy Vega is for yourself."

"Well, she's caught your attention so she must be and I really wouldn't mind the single. Hell, with the nightmares I have lately you'd never sleep, nor would that goddess of yours if I bunked with her, so you're all set to have her to your lonesome in that big master bedroom for the summer." Bella gave me a pointed wink before getting up and pulling me off the bed so I could help her start packing.

Of course, we talked as we packed but it didn't have anything to do with her issues yet because I could tell she really wanted those few days to gather the right words and to find the Bella I knew she really was and not this weepy, depressed walking zombie Charlie described to me earlier.

I was gone about an hour and a half by the time I pulled back into the garage. Bella and I had placed all her luggage in the SUV since she decided to leave her truck behind for now. She claimed that she really wouldn't need it anyways since she didn't plan on going anywhere without us for the summer. She mentioned a guy named Jacob a few times who she said has been hanging around since her breakup but he doesn't seem to get the hint that she's not interested. She said he lives on the local reservation and is Uncle Charlie's best friends' son so he's around a lot but she'd explain more in few days after we received Grandmother's box. We grab her few bags and head inside.

"Hey, I'm back and I brought a present," I call out into the house as I see no one in the living room as we sit Bella's bags at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jadey, what did you bring me? Is it bibble?" Cat asked as she came bouncing down the stairs with a smiling Vega behind her.

"No Cat, it's not bibble. Meet my cousin Bella."

"Ah phooey, the present must be for you Tori," Cat pouted as she stepped off the stairs in front of me and Bella, giving Bella a hug. "Hey, I'm Cat."

"Nice to meet you Cat, I'm Bella and I've heard all about you from Jade over the years so I feel like I know you already."

"Hi, I'm Tori," Vega says as she steps off the stairs after Cat and makes her way over to Bella.

"Nice to meet you too Tori, I'm _really_ looking forward to getting to know you better." Bella says as she sends me a smirk as she pulls Vega into a hug so she can't see it and mouths _'Gorgeous'_ to me.

"That's good since, apparently, your **her** present," Cat pouts out again.

"And how do you figure I'm Tori's present Cat?" Bella asks after she turns back to her once she released Vega.

"Well, Jadey said she brought back a present and since I didn't get bibble and she only came back with you, a hot girl, you must be for Tori," was Cat's _**oh so**_ innocent reply.

"CAT!" I screamed before launching myself after her when she took off running up the stairs. I could hear Bella ask Tori if they should stop me but I missed the reply as I was pounding on the locked door Cat ran behind. "CAT, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR SO I CAN KILL YOU?"

Apparently, Tori and Bella decided to intervene on Cat's behalf as I soon felt Vega grab my arm that was beating on the door while Bella grabbed the other one as they started to pull me back towards the stairs.

"Come on Jade, leave her alone, you know Cat didn't mean anything by it. She was just messing with you since you said you had a present and you know how she gets when that comes up, she instantly thinks bibble and goes crazy when she doesn't get it. Besides, I know she wasn't picking on me or anything by saying it, so calm down okay," Vega explains as her and Bella finally get me back in the living room.

She obviously thinks I went after Cat for basically outing her to Bella less than 3 hours after finding out that Tori is a lesbian and not for the insane jealously that sprung up in me after hearing that and seeing Bella's arms wrapped around her while my cousin called her gorgeous.

"Besides," Tori shrugs, "I don't plan on hiding the truth anymore so it's not a big deal. You said it yourself on the plane, my friends will stick by me whether I come out or not, and it's not like my parents don't know I'm a lesbian already, plus we'll be staying with Bella all summer so I can't see her not finding out and I'm rambling aren't I?"

Tori sighs as she sits down on the sofa beside me and directly across from where Bella is sitting on the other.

"Yeah Vega, you are," I answer as I look over at her, "but it's okay. Do you really mean that? About not caring who knows anymore?"

"Yeah, I mean with you as my friend who would dare mess with me," she gives me that shy grin, "but seriously, I mean it. I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not. I'm sorry for all this Bella this isn't how I thought meeting you would go."

Bella just laughs and looks right at me as she says, "Well, it's never boring around Jade so I can't imagine her friends would be anything less than entertaining as well and don't worry about me being offended by being your present apparently because I can already tell anybody would be lucky to be owned by someone like you."

"Uh, thanks," Tori answers with a blush as she jumps up and heads towards the stairs, "I'm just going to get Cat to come back out and help me move the rest of our stuff into our rooms."

She's half way up the stairs in her hurry to escape before she stops and turns around and asks, "Bella, did you decide which room you wanted yet?"

"Oh, she wants the other single Vega since she's been having trouble sleeping lately," I reply before Bella has a chance to change her mind since our earlier discussion. "So you'll be in with me. We'll be up in a few minutes to help sort out the rest of the bags okay."

Vega just takes the hint that I want to talk to Bella and heads up the stairs. I turn to see Bella with an evil looking smirk on her face before she says, "Now, Jade, maybe I wanted to sleep with that gorgeous Latina myself. Especially, since I'm her present and all, I'm sure she'd enjoy unwrapping me later."

I growl over at Bella before I quickly switch places and sit beside her again. I lean my head on her shoulder as she just giggles at me before laying her head over onto mine.

"Thanks Jade, I already feel better and we haven't really talked yet, and don't worry I know how you feel about Tori and I'm not ready to date anyone yet, even if they are a fine ass Latina with perfect cheek bones. You really should ask her out though, I mean if she is coming out like she claims then she'll have girls lined up when she gets back to LA with those looks."

Earlier while I helped Bella pack, I explained the things I found out on our trip up here and she admitted to being bi-curious at least. I think that's a good step for her actually. She's only ever dated that dick and even then she seemed more curious about the bitchy sister.

"Yeah, I plan on using this summer to let her in to see the real me and hopefully, I can get her to fall for me before we have to head back to LA and all those idiots who want to date her. Hell, it was bad enough when it was just the boys alone, I can't imagine the people I will want to stab when the girls find out she's fair game for them too."

"Come on let's go up and get our stuff unpacked," Bella says as she pulls me up with her towards the stairs.

It didn't take long to get the rest of us unpacked. Vega and Cat had already brought our suit cases upstairs when they unpacked Cat's and Bella only had two to bring up and unpack. Vega and Bella made us a lasagna for supper while we all sat around and talked. Time flew and soon it was time for us all to call it a night. Bella had pulled me aside and told me that if I heard screaming in the middle of the night it was most likely her because of the nightmares she's been having. I informed her that Cat suffers from them as well and it was fine and not to worry so much since we were here to help her.

I just laid down in bed and turn on my side to face Vega.

"You know Vega, I really won't let anyone mess with you anymore right? I won't go back to treating you like crap when we go back to LA."

"I hope not Jade. I really like this version of you and thanks for letting me in, I've always known there was more to you than you let anyone see."

"Oh, I'm still a gank Vega don't get me wrong but once you are in good with me it's usually for keeps and I protect what's important to me."

"I see that with Cat and now Bella."

"You too Vega, don't think your not important to me as well. I know we've really only just recently started getting along better but you matter to me too."

She gave me that shy blush again before she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before saying goodnight and rolling over away from me. The spot she kissed was still burning from the short contact and I had a big goofy ass smile on my face as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke with my arm around Vega and just lay there till she woke up.

"This seems to be a pattern for us," she admitted shyly but didn't make a move to get away.

"I don't mind if you don't," I whispered into her hair before I let her go to roll over and stretch. I looked over at her and noticed the blush again but didn't want to comment so I just got up and gathered my things to take into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

The next few days we woke up in similar positions and neither of us made an effort to stop. I didn't shy away from sitting next to her or laying with my head on her lap or shoulder as we watched movies, nor did she avoid getting into similar situations with me. We spent those two days just lazing about the house talking about any and everything except what Bella has went through to cause her depression. She took the chance to bond with Cat and Vega and I'm glad they all get along and that Vega is comfortable enough with me to allow the contact we've been sharing. If things keep up this way, I'm going to ask her on a date soon.

Now, we're all sitting at the breakfast nook enjoying the delicious breakfast Cat made.

"Bella, I hate to say it but we need to talk about what's been bothering you."

"I know Jade, and I need to talk about it, but first we need to get that box Grandmother left us. I really think it will go a long ways in helping to explain things. Have you told Cat and Tori any of what I told you before?"

"Just to Vega on the plane, I didn't get a chance to fill in Cat. She can fill Cat in while we go see Charlie and you can give them the book that helped you figure things out."

"Okay. Look Tori, Cat, I know this book will seem strange at first but believe me things aren't always what they seem. When I first met the dickhead and his family, I noticed lots of things off with them and well, I was right."

"Bella, are you talking about the strange things Jade said you told her about?"

"Yeah Tori, can you fill Cat in and have a look at the book while I go with Jade to get something our Grandmother left for us with my dad. We'll be back and I'll explain everything to all of you. Let's go Jade, Charlie is off this morning and I already told him last night we was coming over."

Bella and I were silent on the drive over to Charlie's. It seemed she was really nervous about all this. Hopefully, whatever Grandmother left us will help. We pull up to see the cruiser parked by that rust bucket Bella calls a truck. We get out and head inside. Bella just walks in and calls out for Charlie, I never understood why she hardly calls him dad really.

"Hey girls," he greets us as we he walks out the kitchen. "How's it been?"

"It's okay," Jade answers, "the house is great and we've just spent the time catching up. We left our friends there waiting on us so we can't stay too long but we're really curious about what Grandmother left for us."

"I'll just go down and grab it from the basement," Charlie says before heading off.

"Thanks dad," Bella says as he's walking off before turning to me. "Thanks for not wanting to hang around. It's not Charlie it's just this house gives me the willies lately, you'll understand after I explain."

"No problem, besides there's no telling what Cat will get into alone with Vega. I swear sometimes she takes her alter to a whole new level. I'm just glad she's actually let you and Vega in on the act now so she's herself more than she's not."

"Why don't you call her Tori? I've never understood that."

"Well, at first it was because I didn't want to be her friend or really like her but then as she grew on me and I started to fall for her it became like a pet name that only I knew about. Plus, nobody else calls her that besides me so I always thought it was kinda our thing you know."

"You're so far gone for that girl it's not funny." Bella says with an eye roll as we hear Charlie coming back from the basement.

"Okay, girls, here it is," Charlie says as he passed me a medium sized card board box. "Mom was real explicit about this for some reason. She made me swear on my badge that I would only give it to you when you were both together and that I had to tell you that there's a letter to explain the contents when you open it. Oh and it should just be the two of you when it's opened. You know how superstitious she was."

"Thanks Charlie," Bella says as she heads towards the front door, "we'll open it when we get back to the house and away from the others. I'll call you if we need anything."

"See you later Uncle Charlie," I call as I follow Bella out. I place the box in the backseat and head back to the house.

"So, do you think we should open it alone and then feel the others in or what?" I ask as I drive.

"Yeah, I think so. We should listen to Grandmother this one last time. If we can, we'll fill the others in. I trust them and think Tori will be my cousin-in-law one day." Bella smirks at me.

"I hope so, I mean have you been paying attention to how relaxed she's been around me. And don't think I haven't seen you perving on her either. Be glad I know you wouldn't do anything or I'd have to threaten you with my scissors like I did Cat's roommate Sam. That grubby Seattle web-head was wanting to ask out my Vega." I growled out the last part.

Bella cocked her head at me before answering, "Yeah, you got it bad but I don't blame you, she's hot, talented, and seems like an amazing person."

"Thanks, but stop crushing on her before I forget you're my cousin, whom I love, and stab you with my scissors."

She just chuckles at me before we sit in silence the last few minutes. Once back at the house, I grab the box and head with Bella towards her room. I tell Vega and Cat we'll be down later after we see what our grandmother left us as we pass through the living room where they're reading the book that's perched on Tori's lap. It's a good thing I love Cat too because seeing her laid all over Vega like that as she reads next to her caused my possessiveness to sky rocket.

After we set on Bella's bed with the box between us, I look over and ask, "You ready?"

"Yeah, let me find something to cut the tape." She starts to get up but I grab her wrist and pull my scissors out the waistband of my jeans. "Do you seriously still carry those everywhere?"

"Yep," I smirk before slicing the tape and opening the box.

Inside we see an envelope addressed to us both laying on top of a black box. It looks really, really old. It feels like some kind of leather as I lift it out the cardboard after passing the letter to Bella. It's definitely some type of animal hide but none that I've ever seen.

"Go ahead, open it," I tell Bella as I move to sit beside her so we can both read the letter. I placed the cardboard on the ground and leave the black box in front of us. She pulls it out and we both begin to read.

 _My precious cubs, if you're reading this then I'm no longer alive and neither of you have reached your 21_ _st_ _birthday. I have many things to tell you but always remember that I loved you both very much. The best way to start is to tell you both that the stories that I told you of our ancestors are true. Many years ago, our many great, greats grandmother belonged to a tribe of shape-shifters. These great protectors took the form of their spirit feline to protect their tribe from the supernatural world that prey on the innocent, red-eyed Vampires and true Children of the Moon or werewolves as you'd know them as, are just a few of the worst type of supernatural threats that plague the world. However, our great ancestor Frieda fell in love with a golden-eyed vampire named Alexander, whom helped save her when she was surrounded by a pack of werewolves after she was separated from her pride. This union was forbidden whoever, by both the pride's counsel and the ruling vampires of the time, so Frieda left the pride with the help of her mother and traveled abroad to settle down with Alexander, where they remained hidden for many centuries. The union, to the amazement of both, produced two children, twins, one female, Freya, whom shared the abilities of both vampire and shifter and one male, Jaxton, who carried the gene only. We are the descendants of this male child. More importantly it's the women of our blood that carry the ability to have an active hybrid gene. It lays dormant until we reach our 21_ _st_ _year if our blood demands it or we are bitten by a supernatural. The gene once active grants immortality as well as the abilities gained by the original hybrid. My gene never became active but my mothers did and she taught me the histories and importance of our kind. I saw her die protecting me from a group of red-eyed vampires when I was pregnant with Charlie. We had just left home and was walking in the nearby park when were surrounded suddenly. I saw my mother shift into a giant lioness and tear those monsters apart, however, her injuries were to server and she died that night in my arms. You see the fear for my life, as well as that of my unborn child, and the anger she experienced at the proximity of the vampires to her loved ones forced her gene to activate that night even though she had given up shifting years before in order to age with her husband. There is a way to tell if your gene will activate and if so all the information you will need will be made available to you. The black box has been passed down since the time of Frieda through the matriarchs of our line. I now pass it to you Jadelyn as you are the eldest by 5 moons but you are to share this knowledge with Isabella. I have felt in my heart since you were both born that the gene will activate in the both of you. To prove this all you have to do is make a small slice in your palm and place it on the lid of the box, if it opens your gene will become active when the time is right. If what I believe comes to pass, you are to both go to Charlie and show him the symbol of your heritage, at which time he will give you another package that contains the access to the rest of our family's legacy. Always remember to look to the future young ones and remember I am very proud of you my little cubs._

Bella and I both looked at each other with a look of astonishment on our faces.

"Jade, I was bitten already so the gene must not be going to activate in me or it would've already."

"WHAT? When the fuck did that happen?"

"It's a long story and I really only want to tell it once so can you ask Cat and Tori to come up," Bella answers nervously biting her bottom lip. I nod before shooting off a text asking them to come to Bella's room and soon there was a knock on the door before Vega pushed it open followed by Cat.

"Hey guys," Bella sighs. "Have you finished reading the book?"

"Yeah, Bella, we did," Cat starts before glancing at Tori nervously. "I think we may have reached the same conclusion as you concerning your boyfriend but I hope we're just crazy."

"I think you stumbled into a really, bad horror movie plot Bella," Vega says softly before pulling Bella into a quick hug. After releasing Bella, she grabs Cat's hand and pulls her to sit across from us on the bed.

I grab the box and sit it on the floor and lay the letter back on top out of the way. Bella maybe sharing her story but we're still going to honor Grandmother and open the box alone when story time is over. I look at Bella and can see she agrees with my move about the box.

After we're settled, I motion for Bella to begin.

I was beyond pissed as I listened to her tell us how that dickhead treated her and manipulated her from the very beginning to become the submissive mate he wanted. She told us everything she knew about vampires. I traced the bite mark on her wrist when she told us about how that asshole James and his coven toyed with her. I told her I thought the gene didn't activate in her then because that dick sucked the venom out possibly breaking the cycle but at the mention of the gene Vega and Cat just gave us a questioning look but I said we'd explain later that we were still figuring it out ourselves.

It took a little over an hour for her to tell us everything. When she told us about her birthday party and the events afterwards, I swore to her that if I ever saw his sparkly ass I'd tear him apart and burn _**certain**_ pieces as I watched her breakdown all over again. I can't believe that dick and his family of golden-eyed vampires pretend to be high school students over and over again or that the local tribe are shape-shifters but according to Bella's book they think they're werewolves. Man this town is over flowing with the supernatural and now, Bella and I, are possibly set to join them.

Tori and Cat seemed to take it all in stride. I guess reading the tribes book really did help them make the connection themselves with what they were already told about those damned dysfunctional cold-ones. Cat cried when she saw how upset Bella was over the abandonment of people she had started to consider family and held Bella through most of it. Vega would reach over and hold her hand through some of the more life threatening parts and offer comfort to Bella that way until she finished her story.

We could tell she was still upset with them all for leaving her like they did but that she's realized her relationship with the dickhead was wrong on so many levels. She's still hurt about the things he said to her but she's starting to let her anger towards him show more now that his hold on her seems to be broken. I was curious if he used some kinda vampire mumbo-jumbo on her to turn her into a mousy push over. Bella was always more like me in the attitude department. She never took it to the extremes I've been known to but she stood up for herself and others and never let anyone tell her what do or what to think before.

"Thank you guys for listening. It's been hard not having anyone to talk to about all of this and I know I really don't have to say it but you know this is all top secret stuff right? I mean, ass-hat told me once that the rulers of the vampires have very few rules but the most important one is that they remain hidden and their world stay secret. I'm sure we'd be in serious shit if we went screaming it from the roofs as they say."

"No worries there Bella, I mean I don't want to join my brother at his special hospital and I'm sure Tori doesn't either."

"You're right Cat, I don't but Bella just know that we wouldn't do that, break your trust I mean," Vega says before leaning over to hug Bella. "We won't leave you behind and you won't get rid of us easily either."

Vega pulls back and I can tell she knows that me and Bella have more to talk about so she grabs Cat's hand and pulls her towards the door, "Come on Cat, let's go watch a Rom-com and give them time to talk some more."

After the door is closed and we hear their foot steps fade, I bend over and retrieve the box.

"So, do you want to open this box or what?" I ask as I grab my scissors and place the blade against my palm.

"Same old Jade, I tell you I dated a vampire, was bitten by one, figured out a tribe of shifters live nearby, and you just accept it with a shrug and ask to open the damn box," Bella shook her head and held out her palm.

"Hey, you read Grandmother's letter and I believe you wouldn't make this shit up. She's told us those stories our whole life and now we've the chance to learn all there is about this gene we carry, so sue me for wanting to get to the good stuff."

I sliced my hand and placed it on the lid of the chest and it seemed to glow for a moment before I reached down and opened the lid. I looked at Bella and closed it again.

"Your turn, just so you know it's really you as well that carries the gene and that it _will_ become active, try to open it before we do the blood okay."

Bella tried to lift the lid but it wouldn't budge. I grabbed her hand, made the slice, and watched as she placed her bloody hand on the lid. The glow once more appeared before she reached down and opened the box. She turned to me with a look of disbelief on her face. We both noticed the slices I'd made in our palms were healed already.

"Never doubted you for a minute." I tell her before we lift the lid and find a book bound in the same strange leather as the box and a small jewelry case containing 6 gold rings with strange markings inscribed on them, one has a black stone set in it, and another has a blood red stone set in it. I pull out the book and realize its basically a family grimoire detailing our history for over a millennium.

"This will take some time to go through," I say as I sit the book aside and pick up the small jewelry case. On the lid, it says to see the grimoire for the description and use of the rings. "Bella look through the book and see if you come across the section about the rings."

Bella grabs the heavy, thick ass book and opens it to the first few pages, "Well, someone over the centuries got bored and added a table of contents and page numbers at least. Hey Jade, there's a section on mating in this book. You should probably read that sooner rather than later since you're sleeping with Tori already."

"Oh, your hilarious Bella," I sneer at her before continuing, "I think we should go over the whole damn book smart-ass but first lets see what's up with these rings."

"Okay, sheesh relax will ya'," Bella says as she flips to the right section in the book. "Want me to read it out loud or what?"

"Yeah sure go ahead but summarize if you can." I say as I pick up the ring with the black stone instinctively and look it over as she starts.

"Many years after Frieda and Alexander escaped they came across a tribe of elders. These mystical elders held many secrets of the world and gifted the couple with the 6 rings as a thank you for saving one of their own from a pack of werewolves while she was traveling back from a meeting with a nearby tribe of shifters. The elders blessed the rings with enchantments. They'll heat up and glow when the wearer is in the proximity of her true mate, if the wearer hasn't made or felt the connection already. The black stone ring can only be worn by an alpha and the blood stone can only be worn by the alpha's beta. They allow the hybrid to shift without shredding their clothes, they can only be worn by the direct descendants of Frieda and Alexander or their true mates and will always be a perfect fit for the wearer. They shield the wearer from gifted supernaturals who can affect the mind. They conceal our supernatural traits from everyday humans. They boost the healing powers of the wearer by 5, and prevents the wearer from succumbing to blood lust and will only come off once the wearer is truly dead and the ring automatically returns to the box. Oh and apparently, they can activate the gene in an acceptable alpha and/or beta but only if the wearer has at least 16 summers past but the wearer will not undergo the change into immortality until the first full moon after placing the ring on when the pull in shifters is at its strongest. It claims the change by this method is less painful and far faster than from a bite from a supernatural."

Bella sat the book down and looked over at me again, "Well, what do you think? Should we try them on? I mean you instinctively picked the black stone one up and I feel a pull to the blood stone as well."

"What the hell," I say softly before slipping the ring on my ring finger only to see it flash brightly and size to fit me perfectly. I feel a rush of warmth surge through me and feel a surge of energy pass into me as well.

"Holy shit," is all I can say as I turn to Bella to see her place the the blood stone ring on her ring finger. The same flash happens and I see it size to fit her before I watch her jolt as the warmth and energy pass through her as well.

"That was a rush," Bella says as she holds her hand out to study the ring on her finger. "What next?"

"Well, we need to figure out when the next full moon is and read the section of the book about changing and what we can expect before then for sure. I mean I'd like to know what abilities we'll receive and which traits we inherited from each species of our ancestors," I say as I hold my own hand out beside hers as we look at the rings that proves our heritage goes all the way back to the first of our kind.

There's a knock on the door before I hear Vega say my name. I absently tell her to come in.

"Hey, it's getting late and Cat made supper for us," Vega says but I'm immediately distracted as my ring starts to heat up quickly while a bluish glow starts to surround it. I snap my eyes up to Vega and then over to Bella who has a wide ass grin on her face as she looks towards my ring too before glancing back at Vega whose now staring at my glowing ring as well.

"Um, Jade, why is your ring glowing?" Vega asks as she steps closer to the bed to get a closer look.

I look up at her with a big smile, "You" is all I say.

"Me?" she squeaks out. I hear Bella snickering under her breath about it being cute.

"Yeah, it seems you're destined for me," I tell her with a sly smirk as I see her eyes quickly snap up at my words and a look of hurt flashes before anger covers her face.

"Very funny Jade," she snaps, "I thought you was over messing with me and we might have had a chance but I see you're still just as mean as you were but to use my feelings for you to tease me is low even for you Jade."

She spins around in a rush for the door but I'm not letting her get away without explaining this so I jump up, grab her wrist, and spin her around to face me again. I can now see tears running down her cheeks and that's killing me inside. I reach up and cup her face in my hands and rub the tears away with my thumbs as they caress her beautiful face.

"Tori," I softly say as we're now face to face with only a few inches separating our lips. I look into her eyes to make sure she can see that I mean what I'm about to tell her. "I truly meant that, you are destined for me and I will explain everything to you but you have to know that I fell for you sometime ago. I was going to ask you on a date soon and see if you would be interested in being with me. I didn't want to recognize my feelings at first and that is why I pushed you away so much but I stopped fighting and gave in to my feelings awhile back and I want the chance to show you what you mean to me."

I lean forward and when our lips brush together for the first time, it's like nothing I've every experienced before. Its like my whole being was shouting that this was my world now and Tori was mine just as much as I was hers. I try to push everything I feel for her into her through this one perfect kiss. It gradually becomes more forceful and deepens naturally. I'm lost in this amazing woman before me until the need to breath forces us apart. I only move so that my forehead rests against hers and I meet her eyes once more.

"Please tell me you believe me now."

"I believe you Jade," Tori whispers before brushing her nose against mine before placing a gentle kiss on my lips once more, "I've had feelings for you a long time too and know there's more you need to explain but I think Bella is about to bounce off the bed in excitement and Cat is waiting on us for dinner."

I glance over my shoulder and sure enough Bella is bouncing in place on the bed with a hand over her mouth to contain the squeal I can see she wants to let lose so I just slip one hand into Vega's and lace our fingers together and roll the other at Bella in a get on with it motion before she actually burst.

"I knew she was your mate. I could see the signs in you since you've been here," then to mine and Vega's amusement she starts to list them off. "The possessiveness, the jealousy, the protectiveness, and the way you instinctively follow her every movement when she's around you. Hell, you actually _**growled**_ at me, Jade, over admiring her. Oh, and it's all true Tori she's been pining over you for quite a while now, it was always Vega this and Vega that until finally she decided to stop being a gank and decided to chase after you instead of running from you."

Vega turned to me and raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "You growled at her, Jade?" before she tried to mumble under her breath ' _damn, I bet that was sexy'_ but Bella and I both heard her. Bella burst out laughing again and just headed for the door to go join Cat.

I just smirked at Vega before tugging on her hand to get her follow me out behind Bella, "Come on Vega, let's go have dinner then you and I need to have a talk while Bella feels Cat in and starts on some research we really need to get done."


End file.
